Too Late
by Lady Lianna Kari
Summary: One Shot. Severus's secret has been discovered. How will everyone react? Marauder Era. Warning: Abused Severus! Please review.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter Books are the intellectual and financial property of J.K. Rowling. I receive no financial compensation for writing fanfiction. I merely get the pleasure of playing in her world, and you get the pleasure..or displeasure…of reading the result.

.

.

.

.

.

Too Late

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A lanky, pale boy with long, silky hair sat on the clean sheets on the bed of the Hogwarts infirmary, scowling bitterly as his dark eyes darted warily across the room. A purple bruise marred his otherwise perfect complexion, a harsh contrast under his right cheekbone. He scoffed dismissively as he fidgeted with his green and silver Slytherin tie, tapping his foot impatiently.

He suspected who had told the Gryffindor Head of House, regarding his fresh injuries. _Probably thought he was being all __**noble**_, Severus sneered. _But he's a bloody coward!_

He snuck a glance across the room. Spotting no one, Severus Snape skulked silently toward the exit.

"And just where do you think you're going, Mr. Snape?" Professor McGonagall said haughtily with her hands on her hips.

Severus sighed as he returned to his seat. "Nowhere, Professor. I remain curious as to what I am doing here, actually," he replied with cool indifference.

"Don't you take that tone with me, Severus Tobias! You are here to address the reason why you are covered in bruises!"

Severus threw up his shields. "I'm fine," he said, allowing a hint of defiance in his voice.

The woman sighed wearily. "Was it Potter?"

"_Sure_. Everything's about _Potter,_ isn't it?" He retorted sarcastically with a sneer, making sure to spit the surname.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Five points from Slytherin for your cheek. I want the truth, Mr. Snape."

He rolled his eyes as he stood once more. "Whatever."

The cat-animagus' eyes gleamed dangerously. "SIT," she barked. The teen obeyed grudgingly.

Madam Pomphrey rounded the corner and glared. "It's a little early in the school year for Potter and his lot, isn't it, Severus?"

"Poppy, something tells me this has nothing to do with Potter's gang. I want a complete medical scan—"

Severus's shields failed, his eyes widened as he hopped from the bed. "What?! NO—"

"Sit down, Severus," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

The teen glared. "I refuse. I will not submit to a medical exam."

One flick of a wand had the young man stuck to the examining table. He drew his wand, only to be disarmed.

"LET ME GO!" Severus roared as he resisted the sticking charm. "You can't keep me here! You can't force me to…you can't…ISN'T THIS ILLEGAL?!"

"Poppy, if you would—"

"NO!" Severus shouted, but his cries fell on deaf ears as a wand wave and muttered incantation brought an incredibly long parchment into view. Severus swallowed, his throat thick with emotion as the two witches read the parchment, their eyes becoming increasingly larger.

Severus stared angrily at the floor, stubbornly blinking back his tears of bitterness.

"Severus?" A soft hand touched his shoulder.

The boy flinched violently as he shrugged the hand away. "Don't touch me! Are you satisfied? Are you _happy_…now that you know the nasty Slytherin's _dirty_ secret? Go on, then! Tell Potter and his little gang of miscreants. I'm sure they could all use one more laugh!"

He glared at the professor and nurse, the latter having her hand pressed over her mouth in horror.

The Professor cleared her throat. "Severus, how long has this been going on? How long has your father—"

The boy's eyes glittered with malice and rage. "I DON'T HAVE A FATHER!" He bellowed. "I merely suffer the unfortunate _displeasure_ of living with that filthy Muggle bastard!" A sudden wind filled the hospital ward as the emotionally-charged teen broke free from the Sticking spell and sprinted away.

He made it to the foyer to go down to the dungeons when he skidded to a halt. Potter and his gang, Lily, and the headmaster were all standing there, seemingly having a conversation.

The headmaster's eyes lost some of their characteristic twinkle and took on a sad appearance. "Severus, my boy," the man said gravely. "I was just coming to see you. Might I ask you why you are not in the hospital wing?"

A pink tinge appeared on the teen's cheeks as his eyes darted toward the Marauders and Lily. Not _his _Lily. Not anymore. Three of the teens were exchanging smirks. The werewolf looked away as Severus glared at him. And Lily glared haughtily at Severus, but there was something else in her expression. Severus turned his head with a growl. He hated pity.

"I failed to see the reason to be kept over a bruise, Headmaster." Severus met the man's eyes.

The headmaster leaned his head to one side, studying him. "I was under the impression that there were more than just bruises, my dear boy. It isn't healthy for you to be strolling around Hogwarts with broken bones, Severus. " He held up a familiar parchment. _Damn. How does he do that?_

Severus watched as the Marauders exchanged alarmed looks. He'd be damned before those morons saw him as weak. "I'm fine! I don't your help. I've been perfectly fine all this time without it, thank you very much! And I'd greatly appreciate it. If a certain _wolf_. WOULD MIND HIS OWN DAMN BUISNESS!" He snarled at the sandy-haired teen, who refused to look at him.

The headmaster stepped forward and gently clasped his left wrist. "Calm down, Severus. Please?" The old man's eyes lingered on his left arm, and Severus knew he knew, that they all knew. "I know it seems impossible right now, but we can help—"

Severus chuckled darkly, humorlessly. "Help? _Help?!_ You'd like that, wouldn't you, old man? The great, _perfect _Gryffindor Headmaster, saving the nasty Death-Eating Slytherin! You're. Too. Late," the boy sneered as he wrenched his arm away.

"You. Can't. Help. Me," he taunted in a bitter, choppy monotone. He swallowed a lump as he spun away. "_Nobody_ can," he said, cursing his cracking voice. They watched as the boy fled the foyer, his robes billowing violently about him as he retreated from the Lions.


End file.
